


A dreary midnight hour

by ChiShibuya



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Ghost hunt do or die., I'll be back to writing now!, Post Manga, Semi cannon, Sweet, There aren't many fanfics for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: A few moments alone, just something simplistic on a case.





	A dreary midnight hour

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Chi here it's been a while! I've been working on my published stories so fanfics fell by the wayside. I'll be posting spam fics later prepare for a fanfic flood!

Something was quite wrong with this case, I mean it was bad enough Naru left early and Mai had no dreams. There was no sign of spirits on the monitors either. Monk came in and saw quite a bored Ayako falling asleep at the monitors.

"Hey hag, wake up."  
Shockingly she rolled her head to the side tiny droplets of drool running down her jaw, with each breath she took her form fitting clothes shifted revealing her slack shoulder.

He felt a bit of pity for the woman who had been up for nearly two days now searching for any bit if evidence she was worn out by now. He grabbed the base blanket which was usually used for Mai when she passed out and covered the poor priestess.

"Houshou...?" Her tired voice rang out in the night silence, showing her exhaustion quite clearly.

"Hey Ayako go ahead and rest I have this." This situation was nothing new, nor were these sweet moments after all they had been dating for quite some time. His hand brushed her stray hair from her face placing his warm lips to her pale cheek. "Sleep doll."

Her hand strokes his cheek before slipping finding herself asleep within moments.

"Goodnight my dearest love." Months ago he couldn't imagine saying something so sappy to the young woman who so happily relaxed on his shoulder. Know he knew, all the fights and all the screaming she still loved him in so much just as he did her.

 

For the rest of the night the kind monk watched over his sleeping priestess.


End file.
